


real

by impossiblesnogbox (bracelets)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Impossible Girl, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelets/pseuds/impossiblesnogbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He poked her every once in a while to make sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	real

He had a whole brainlist of things that she was not: Flesh, human plus, a hologram, a Tesselecta, a slug in a human suit; dozens, hundreds more. And one list of things that she was: (pretty) (clever) (dozens, hundreds more) and real. To quote herself, she was actually real.

He poked her every once in a while to make sure. Well, poked and hugged and tickled and twirled and stroked.

He was the dreamer of improbable dreams, he’d kept a journal of impossible things, he was the expert on this sort of thing and… nothing. He wasn’t dreaming her and he wasn’t writing her, he was sure of that much. It was a hang-head moment, a scratch-neck moment, a swear-silently-in-Gallifreyan-moment.

She was just Clara, but she couldn’t be. Could she?


End file.
